futurefandomcom-20200229-history
KingKyrie's Quick Timeline
Timeline WWIII 2014-2019 World War 3 was a conflict that started between Israel and the other Arab countries in 2013. This looked like the usual, Israel fending off invaders. But after Israel conquered Lebanon, the Sinai, Jordan, and Syria, things became problematic. The remaining Arabs threatened war on Israel, and were backed by the Russians. '' Earlier that year, gold, uranium, and other minerals were found in large quantities in Greenland, which was claimed by Denmark. This was only the beginning to the new Danish Empire. Now that the world economy was stable, Europe was still in the pit of the light depression, save Denmark. It managed to find the key to stealth technology, and build up an armed forces like no other. This new army was small by comparison to other world powers, but had loyalty, technology, respect, and had the training of a typical U.S. Army Special Ops a.k.a. the Green Berets. Netherlands, Belgium, Germany, Norway, Iceland, Czechoslovakia, and Sweden joined Denmark, for fear of an economic crisis would sweep their countries, only to be saved by the strapping Danish economy. In July of 2014, north and eastern Europe were with the Danes. In 2009, the Twitter Revolution started, leading into a long and prolonged civil war, ending with a NATO occupation of the area in 2012, as soon as the Pakistani threatened to declare war on India and Iran. In 2012 Pakistan launched two nukes at India, specifically Bombay. In retaliation, India launched 8 missiles, destroying key military targets, followed by an invasion. Puerto Rico and Washington D.C. become states in 2014 In Asia, China and other communistic countries swept in on all countries within reach, though NATO was busy with the growing Israel and India crisis. Then, China, Russia, the Middle East, and the remaining dictatorships and communists launch a strike on the world. It went from San Francisco to Tokyo, and destinations in between. Although China was in civil war with the growing republican beliefs. The fights that followed leveled Moscow, Beijing, and nearly, literally, sunk the Philippines. On October 6th, 2015, Yom Kippur, the treaty of Singapore was signed. Though less than four days later the brutal war was reborn. although battles followed were fought on Guam, Taiwan, the Koreas, Europe, Greenland, Israel, and Africa, there were no expected nukes to be used. Finally, on August 8th, 2022, St. Petersburg and Hong Kong were the last stand of the remaining communists. Though they fought like heros, the Communists didn't have a chance. In all, nearly one billion people were claimed in the war, although eighty percent were soldiers. ''MEDICARE AND SOCIAL SECURITY "SAVED" 2024 After thirty years of unrest, companies are now looking for wiser and older, not younger and stronger ones of the 19th and 20th century demand. Lifelong portable health plans are also in demand. Not only that, but retirement age is now nearly destroyed, no one but the medically unstable are allowed retirement, putting the age around 78 to 87. FIRST ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY SHUTTLE LAUNCHES 2026 The U.S. shuttle "Rhode" is the first spinning shuttle, creating artificial gravity similar to earth. This is helpful in transporting cargo and on colonial ships in the near future. MEN LAND ON MARS IN THE "GREEK FIRE" 2031 On November 5th, 2031, after a 520 day journey, the "Greek Fire" lands on Mars. The humans who take the first steps are those who will go down in history as the first "martians". After 600 days, they return home with samples and dirt for making colonies on Mars. WAR ON TERRORISM DECLARED OVER 2051 After 50 years of destroying terrorism, and the capture of their leaders, the war on terrorism was declared over. An estimated 200,000 people died, and 40 billion United States Dollars spent. Some said it was a futile war, others said it was a war with no value. But after fifty years, 90 if you account all terrorist acts, Earth was done with it as a liability to continue, and the terrorists ran out of fresh suicidal recruits. A memorial was erected in Yosemite National Park, and on Mount Rushmore. '' ''SYSTEM WAR 2119-2122 The First System War is commonly referred to as the Interwar or Intersystem War. Dictatorships and Communists launched yet again another war, that convinced history to destroy communism. UEG consisted of NATO, Denmark (now controls Europe, U.S., a quarter of Russia, and north Africa), North America, and Democratic governments. The UEG declared war on the CP Pact that consisted of most of the rest of the world. The pre-emptive strike took out nuclear facilities in Siberia. The first battle was the Battle of Taiwan Strait, though their was main fighting on Taiwan. The rest of the main battles are on Mars, the Jovian Moons in Sol system, and Venus, though a guerrilla war is raging on Earth. At operation Mars Freedom, backed by the Legionaries I, the UEG took Mars in fifteen hours, one of the most dazzling victories in history. Eventually, the CP Pact and UEG slug it out with no clear winner, and a massive stalemate in every theater. One man is credited with the victory on the war, Danish scientist Gordon Moth Jr. He created the first ever Speed of Light Engines or SLE. It was quoted by a notable historian, "It scared the sht out of the CP Pact". The unconditional surrender was official on December 29, 2122 at Venus City. SPACE REFORMATION (CONSIDERED BY HISTORIANS) 2130-2340 This is an era of major colonization and expansion, reaching the far reaches of Human Territory. It started with the UEG's Project Firebird, colonizing over 800 planets in 200 years, the longest project/operation in human history. THE TSUNAMI HOLE CLUSTER DISCOVERY 2202 Doctor G. Barnet found the Tsunami Hole Cluster, a collection of "nomadic" black holes meeting in one spot. Many attempts have been made to map this area, and to further exploit the wonders of this phenomenon, but to no avail. Category:Timeline Category:World War III Category:Scenario Category:Needs Picture Category:Outdated Articles